


Eternal Heat

by RagTag



Series: The Adventure Of Zaryon Urdeki [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantrolls, First Time, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Human Biology, Tentabulges are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagTag/pseuds/RagTag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter....took alot of concentration, isolation, and deprivation....one hour of nothing but typing</p></blockquote>





	Eternal Heat

"Oh Zarion, you're so easy to fool sometimes"  
  
"if this is what its like to be fooled, then i want to be the most gullible guy on the land"  
  
"You'll just have to find out what clothing i'm missing"  
  
"well your cleavage is not hard to miss so...."  
  
She playfully slaps your left pectorial "Zarion! XD"  
  
"just going off what i see babe"  
  
"you see alot more if good"  
  
"dont you tease me"  
  
You put your hands on her hips as she starts moving them, you hear something scratching your jeans, so you know she still has her panties on; as she moves faster you feel the pain in your chest again, you hold your side and think, "i dont know if my bloodpusher can make it through this, but i gotta try", she notices and ask you.  
  
"Acting up again, you sure you ok to do? <:l"  
  
"ill be fine dont worry about me"  
  
You sit up and kiss her neck while she continues to grind her hips over you, you take a moment to thank jeans for their boner blocking power, because if you were wearing any other pants or shorts..your pretty sure this would be very uncomfortable, seeing as Sue isn't the most petite girl in your session. With every move though you feel the sensation in your crotch get stronger and stronger, and you cant tell she feels the same way with all the pants and movements she's doing, it's not long before you can't take it anymore and just start bucking your hips in the opposite direction of hers; but she thinks other wise and bucks her hips harder so that they're almost slaming together, when that happens your breath starts betraying your commands and takes auto-pilot as you pant like you came out of the desert. Her pants have turned to moans and her head is tipped back, with every time your hips come together she grips your shoulders tighter and tighter.  
  
You eventually stop and rub her legs as you flop backwards on the bed, both of you breathing hard  
  
"Zarion...that was...a feeling"  
  
"uhhhhh" You say with your eyes wide open, you wish you had your glasses on so you would look cooler, but you digress  
  
"What is it...WAH!" She covers her chest as she notices the top half of her kimono fell while you two were crushing your pelvises together.  
  
You'd never seen her chest before, the most she'd ever show you would be her in her bra and panties, but even then you still couldn't get a good look at her breast; when you noticed they popped out, your jeans shield is getting very thin and your pretty sure its gonna rip though in a second. They're...perfect how else is there to say it, they're ample, nice, and in the middle of perky and sagging a bit, you try to calm her down; but she says she thinks its to big of a step before you have sex.  
  
"Sue, the damage has been done, please calm down"  
  
"NO! <X(, i wanted surprise you"  
  
"you did, i didn't even notice them till i layed back"  
  
"you sure?"  
  
"dont you worry your pretty little black hair about it"  
  
She squeals as she throws the Kimono behind you, it lands perfectly next to your jacket. With that you begin to feel and familiarize yourself with her silky, smooth, gray body; with every touch a kiss falls on your lips, sometimes in pecks, sometimes as long sloppy makeout worthy kisses, either way you wouldn't have it any other way. You feel her neck down to her play with her breast, she giggles and pants with every movement over them, you kiss, caress, and anything else you can do with your mouth down to her chest. As you do all that, she goes back to grinding like a mad women on your crotch, panting and moaning your name every few seconds; she doesn't stop to take breaks, she doesn't stop to make sure your not staring, she just keeps going and doesn't stop.  
  
The time has come for you to start matching her in the clothing department, you tap her sides to signal her to get up, she complies and you stand and drop your jeans to reveal your dark lavender boxers...and something holding them up like a tent...she smiles so coilly when she see's what you doing at first, but then she saw what she's going up against. While she will reveal to you her in her bra and panties, you on the other hand dont like to communicate without at least shorts on, so she never got to see how big your bulge is; you stand up against her chest pressed against yours and you lift her up off the ground and wrap her legs against you. She moans your name as you rub her legs from one side to her green and black panties, you slide them off with ease as she uses a free hand to put it inside your boxers; you never experienced a feeling like this before and the sensation almost makes your knees go numb, but you keep your balance and let her do her thing while you are showering her neck in kisses. She lowers herself and makes your boxers fall to where it's just you two naked on the side of her bed, while you don't care about being naked for once, you feel something going on down there and this time you do lose your balance as she lands on the soft sheets of her bed; you look down to reveal that you are no doubt inside her.  
  
"Sue..."  
  
She doesn't answer, but she kisses you lightly on the lips one last time before you start sliding your shaft in and out, and with every movement she moans louder then when she was on top of you; you look down at her and she is squirming under your grip, she grabs your shoulder and you thrust faster. Her eyes are wide now as she pants and pants on with every movement....then she does something you never thought in a million sweeps she would do...she taunts you  
  
"Is that all Big Boy? I thought you'd aaaahhh-"  
  
You stare down at her and drive your shaft deep inside her, her moans now turn to screams of joy and pleasure; her death grip on your shoulder is replaced by nails in your back, and you notice she looks in your eyes and gives you a worried look before throwing her head back to scream, the only explaination is that your eyes are flaring again. The shedding of blood triggers something in you, and you take her and lift her again as you growl into the curve of her neck.  
  
"Zarion I- AHHH-"  
  
Is the last thing you hear before the rage takes over, you are now standing with her legs wrapped around you, slamming your pelvis into hers while she screams from the top of her lungs, the screams are a mixture of "FUCK", "AHHH" and "Za-OUCH". Your eyes now give you vision but you still have not control over your body, you see red tint everywhere and before you is your matesprit crying your name all over The Land of Cherry Blossoms and Ink, your body stops and puts her on her own legs, where then she immediately falls down stomach first on her bed. The bad thing about this is that you can feel everything your body is doing to her, as it slowly walks over to her and grabs her waist, you feel remorse as you know you're hurting her; you pull her to the edge of the bed and bend her over, and your pelvis acts on its own as it rams into her with all its force. You can hear her screams fill the room, after a while you see that your eyes are slowly fading back to normal color.  
  
"ZARION! XO"  
  
You snap out of it, and stop as you pull out you spill teal all over her olive on the floor, then you fall to you knees and look at your hands; you check your back....no scratches. You look at Sue and she's breathing heavy as you flip her over and look her in the eyes....she smiles  
  
"Jegus Zarion, if thats all your sexual tension releasing, then we do more often."  
  
"Sue...i- that wasnt-...whatever"  
  
She pulls you into a kiss as you collaspe on the side of her and you cover both of you in the sheets  
  
"You know what means, Water boy?" (Her nickname for you and your blood)  
  
"i dont wanna think right now, just sleep, but what?"  
  
"We have to clean tomorrow"  
  
-sigh- "Oh well, ill clean the hell out of the carpets tomorrow"  
  
"Goodnight, my sweet knight -_-Zzzz"  
  
"good night"  
  
You share a kiss and sleep, but in the middle of the night, you get a ping in your head and think "what the hell Daeton"  
  
"What the hel was that al about?"  
  
"i dont fu^#in know dude, like my body got possessed or something"  
  
"wel you mite wana get that checked out budy"  
  
"seriously Daeton....fu$@ you"

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter....took alot of concentration, isolation, and deprivation....one hour of nothing but typing


End file.
